


It Could Be Fate

by tommosxteacup



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommosxteacup/pseuds/tommosxteacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lou Teasdale takes a break from being the boy's stylist and hires a girl by the name of Jessa to be her replacement. <br/>Niall and Jessa connect from the moment they first meet, but the catch is, Jessa is engaged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

" _Louuuuuise_!!" Harry called out as he ran into the dressing room. " _I am so sad you are leaving us._ "

The rest of the lads chimed in as they made their appearance one by one after Harry.

" _Oi.. No one will ever live up to you, love._ " Louis spoke with a pout as his linked his arm with Harry's.

Lou frowned as she looked onto each of the guys faces. She had been their stylist going on four years now,

and she had came to the decision to take a short break.

Lou wanted to slow down a bit and focus on her marriage and her daughter.

It was a tough decision to make, but she was leaving the lads in proper hands.

" _What have I told you, lads? You lot are family, and I am leaving ya in the best of care._ " Lou spoke fondly as she pat Harry on the cheek.

" _But Loooouise._ " Harry mimicked Louis and pouted his plump lips.

" _Cheer up, H. You lads will love Jessa. She's a firecracker, that one. Behave yourselves._ " She said with a smirk.

The boys each took their turn wishing Lou the best and they all set out for the pub to have a few pints and reminisce before the tour started without their beloved hairdresser.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 " _You've got to be fucking kidding me._ "

Jessa cursed angrily to herself as she impatiently waited for her baggage at Heathrow.

She was sure that this was the slowest and most crowded airport she had ever experienced.

After what had seemed to be an everlasting flight, she was quite looking forward to catching

a few hours of sleep before meeting with her new clients.

Jessa had been a hair stylist in New York for almost five years and about six months ago she met the infamous Lou Teasdale.

Most would've known her for being the hair stylist of One Direction, but not Jessa.

She had been a fan of Lou's work before One D.

Jessa wasn't a fan of the band...well not that she didn't like them, she had just never heard any of their stuff.

So she couldn't make a proper love/hate decision.

Lou had randomly came into the salon where Jessa had worked for a root touch up and they hit it off from the start.

She had praised Jessa's work and even asked for her number.

A few weeks went by and Jessa never gave Lou a second thought. She had chucked it up to Lou just wanting to be polite.

That's when the phone rang, and a strange number appeared on the caller id.

Jessa almost didn't answer, but something deep inside told her that she should.

" _Hello_ " Jessa asked as she put the phone up to her ear.

" _Hi there, Jessa. It's Lou. Lou Teasdale. We met a few weeks ago in your salon._ " Lou said in her cheery British accent.

Jessa was shocked almost speechless.

She lingered for a moment before finding any words to say.

" _Lou? What a nice surprise! Lovely to hear from you. I do hope you are still satisfied with your hair_."

 

" _It's great, Jessa. You did a fabulous job. That's sort of the reason I called you._

_Well, I recall you chatting about wanting to travel, but that would mean you would have to give up being a stylist._

_I may have a job lined up that would be a perfect fit for you._ " Lou said excitedly.

 

" _A job? Seriously_?" Jessa could not believe that someone of Lou's calibre would even consider her.

" _You'd be the stylist of five rowdy boys whilst they are on tour and for their PR appearences._ " Lou replied. 

" _The only catch would be you would need to move to London._ "

Jessa nearly dropped the phone as Lou told her the news.

She tried to contain her squeal of excitement. " _Seriously?!!! Yes yes! Oh my god! This is fantastic!"_

Lou laughed through the receiver. " _Is there any chances you can start in two weeks? That way I can fill you in before I take my leave._ "

Without any hesitation Jessa told her yes.

They chatted for a bit longer, even more excited when Lou even offered her a place to stay.

One of her friends needed a roomie anyways.

After she hung up the phone, she took a breath and looked at the salon around her.

Was this real? Was she really moving to London in two weeks? Holy shit she had a lot to do!

As Jessa snapped back to reality, she glanced down at the shimmering diamond ring that resided on her left hand.

What would she tell Noah...her fiancé. They had been dating for almost two years he proposed about three months ago.

She loved him and she felt comfortable with him, and that's all she thought she needed.

When she broke the news to him later that night in their apartment, he was extremely happy for her.

He was certain that he could eventually find work in London and he could join her there soon.   

Jessa just nodded and smiled so big that her cheeks started to hurt.

Her life couldn't get any better...or so she thought.

 

* * *

 

" _Fucking finally_." Jessa muttered as her bags spun round the carousal.

She pushed through the crowd and gathered her things, and then she was on her way.

Lou had said she would have a car ready for her so she looked around and finally spotted a girl that started waving her over.

" _Are you Jessa_?" The brunette asked.

Jessa studied her for a moment and nodded and then it clicked. " _You must be Gemma?_ "

" _I sure am!"_ She smiled and gave her a quick hug. " _It's nice to finally meet you, roomie! Now let me help you with these bags._ "

Jessa happily obliged and followed Gemma out to her car, a dark green Range Rover.

" _Woah. This car is awesome._ " Jessa pointed out as she put her luggage into the back seat.

" _A bit much for my taste._ " Gemma stated with a shrug. " _But my brother loves it_."

" _Oh so it's his?_ " Jessa asked as she climbed into the passenger seat.

" _Yep_." Gemma started up the engine and slowly pulled out into traffic. " _He usually drives his boyfriends car now, because Louis' hates to drive, and Louis always gets his way._ "

Jessa chuckled a bit and looked around at the scenery.

She could see Big Ben and the London Eye in the distance and she couldn't help but let out an excited squeal.

" _This is really fucking awesome! I can't believe I'm in London_."

Jessa pulled out her phone and began to snap a few pictures, making a mental note to send them to Noah later.

" _You haven't seen the half of it, Jess_." Gemma said with a huge grin on her face. " _So, I was given strict orders not to tell you this, but If I were you I would want to know._ "

Jessa looked over to Gemma with a look of worry on her face. " _Oh Umm...oookay. I'm not being punked am I_?"

Gemma busted out laughing and shook her head. " _No way, but the boys insisted on throwing you a welcome party at the pub. How good are you at acting surprised_?"

Jessa tilted her head to the side and began to laugh uncontrollably.

" _Dear god. Thank you for telling me. I would've shit myself_."

Jessa covered her mouth, once the foul words had came out.

" _You'll have to excuse my potty mouth_." Jessa laughed.

Gemma died laughing as she pulled off to a smaller street and parked in front of a gated group of flats.

" _I can tell that we are going to get along just fine, and the lads will love you._ "

Jessa smiled to herself and unbuckled her seat belt, already antsy at seeing the flat.

" _Is it just you that lives here_?" Jessa asked as she stepped out of the Range Rover.

Gemma shook her head as she punched in the code on the gate.

" _I have a two bedroom flat which is where you'll be staying with me. Harry and Louis have the flat in the corner furthest from everyone, because..well, they are really fucking loud. Niall and Liam live next door and Zayn lives with his fiancé a few blocks away._ "

Jessa tossed her bag over her shoulder and followed Gemma up a small flight of stairs.

" _Wow. So you all must be really close then._ " Gemma nodded with a smile as she opened up the door and Jessa followed her inside.

The walls of the hallway that lead into the sitting area were a soft shade of purple.

Gemma had photos hung on almost every inch the walls, of what Jessa assumed were family members.

" _This place is gorgeous, Gemma_ "

" _Thanks. It's usually a bit messier but, I convinced my boyfriend to help me clean last night in trade for sex."_ Gemma giggled over her shoulder at Jessa.

" _I do like the way you think._ " Jessa smirked.

" _Let me show you to your room, Jess._ " Gemma said as she motioned for her to follow.

Jessa watched as Gemma pointed to the opposite end of the hall.

" _That's my room, and don't hesitate to come and get me if you need anything, and this is your room. Feel free to decorate it however you please._

_The closet is pretty spacey and you have your own bathroom right behind that door."_

She smiled and moved to stand in the doorway.

Jessa took everything in as she sat her bag down on the bed.

" _When are we going out for my 'surprise'_?" She laughed.

" _Few hours alright_?" Gemma asked.

" _Sounds great. I'll just shower and get presentable."_ Jessa stated and before Gemma could leave she asked.

" _Oh..uh Gemm? I've never actually listened to One Direction. Is that awful_?"

Gemma busted out laughing and shook her head. " _Trust me. It's perfectly okay_."

Jessa laughed and shut the door behind Gemma and glanced around her room once more.

The walls were the same shade of lilac and had soft grey accents around the room.

It was simple, and Jessa loved simple.

She heard her phone buzz and smiled as she read a text from Noah.

' _Hope you had a safe flight. Love you.'_

She typed out a quick reply and put her phone on the charger, then she gathered up a fresh change of clothes and went to shower.

Jessa was a bit nervous about tonight, and she hoped a hot shower would soothe her nerves a bit.

 

* * *

 

 

 Jessa slid on her favorite pair of black skinny jeans and a Nirvana crop top.

She hoped that she wasn't underdressed so she decided to put on her Mary Jane style shoes with a chunky heel.

Jessa left her long brown hair to dry naturally, scrunching it a bit to give it the slightest curl. She applied just a dab of eyeliner and a dark red lip.

Jessa stood back and glanced at herself in the mirror and she looked pleased.

She still looked a bit jet lagged, but it was nothing a few beers wouldn't fix.

Jessa grabbed her bag and her phone and set out into the living room, catching Gemma and she assumed

it was her boyfriend in the midst of a quite steamy kiss.

Jessa cleared her throat a bit and giggled. " _Please..don't let me interrupt_.

Gemma laughed out loudly as she pulled away from her boyfriend and ran a hand through her tousled hair.

" _Jessa, this is Ashton, my boyfriend._ " Gemma smiled. " _And Ashton, this is Jessa. The guys new stylist, and my new roomie."_

Ashton extended a hand to Jessa and she shook it.

She had a grin on her face as she let go.

 

" _Pleasure to meet you, babe. Gemma hasn't shut up about you all day._ " Ashton said with a dimply smile.

Gemma slapped his chest and smirked. " _Oh hush you. It's going to be nice having another girl around. Especially in the midst of all this testosterone._ "

Jessa held up her hand to give Gemma a high five. " _Besties for life_."

Both of the girls and Ashton laughed.

" _Let's head out guys_." Ashton finally said. " _Car is waiting for us_."

Jessa nodded and she followed the couple outside.

She expected the range rover to be waiting but now it was replaced with another car....not just a car.

A fucking limo.

" _Really?_ " Jessa shook her head and laughed. " _This is insane_."

She was handed a beer once they were settled in the limousine and she sat back and relaxed during the short drive to the pub.

Once they pulled up, a few fans and paparazzi were waiting outside and it scared Jessa a bit.

" _Don't worry, Jess. Just ignore them and follow us inside. Oh and don't forget, you know nothing of this 'surprise'_ " Gemma said as she pushed open the door.

Jessa took a deep breath and hopped out of the car.

The cameras flashed a few times, but she realized they weren't quite taking photos of her, but of Gemma and Ashton.

'Hmm' she thought to herself, but didn't think twice about it.

Her main focus was to get inside this bar and have some sort of shot as quickly as possible.

 

* * *

 

 

 Jessa chewed on her lip as she glanced around the bar, and she realized that no one else was there as they were led to the back room.

Then about ten people came into view and they all shouted ' _Welcome Jessa!_ ' and whooped and hollered.

Jessa blinked a few times and her eyes widened.

" _Oh my goodness_!" Jessa thought she sounded quite convincing and she had a huge grin on her face as she glanced to each of the guys.

" _Aw Gems. I knew you couldn't keep a secret._ " A tall boy with curls and a head scarf said as he approached her to ruffle her hair.

" _I didn't want to scare the poor girl._ " Gemma said with a laugh.

 

" _Sorry. My acting is for shit._ " Jessa laughed. " _This is really great. Thank you all_."

" _This is my noob of a little brother, Harry_." Gemma pointed out and then flicked the boys nose.

He flinched and laughed before pulling a smaller guy to his side.

He had long hair almost like Harry, except it was straight as a board.

" _This is my main squeeze, Louis._ " Harry said and bent to give him a lick on the cheek.

" _Quit your drooling on me, Hazza. Unless you are going to give me a proper snog._ " Louis said.

Jessa couldn't help but smile at the way the two looked at each other. If you looked up the definition of soul mates in the dictionary, their photo would definitely be plastered next to it.

" _Oi! Quit hogging the lady, Harold!_ " A blonde finally chimed in. His thick Irish accent cause Jessa's gaze to linger upon him a bit longer than she had planned.

" _I'm Niall_." He said and extended his hand. " _I enjoy a great pint and long walks on the beach. Oh and Nandos_."

Jessa squeezed his hand and they locked eyes for a moment.

There was something about him that was quite charming and funny, but she quickly pushed the thought away.

" _I'm Jessa_." She said with a smile and released Niall's hand. _"What's a Nando_?"

A look of horror washed across his face and everyone else began to laugh.

" _Only the best place to eat ever. Don't worry. I will show you the path of righteousness_." Niall replied with a laugh before handing Jessa a pint.

" _My savior_." She said with a wink.

 

" _Now who is the one hogging her_?" Another guy stated. " _I am Liam, and this is my girlfriend Sophia._ "

He extended his hand to Jessa with a smile.

 _"It's very nice to meet you all_." She offered.

" _I'm Zayn_!" She heard someone call out from behind her.

 

" _Late as always Zaynniepoo! Nice of you and your sex hair to join us_." Niall laughed loudly.

Holy hell..that laugh.

Jessa couldn't help but laugh as well when she saw Zayn. " _I do apologize if I unintentionally cock blocked you._ "

Niall laughed again and then the rest of the group chimed in.

" _So..let me try this_." She began pointing to people and naming them." _Harry, Louis, Niall, Liam and Zayn._ "

" _Yep! Now let's get this party going_!" Niall said loudly.

Jessa fit in easily with this group of people and soon everyone was laughing and having a great time.

The booze was endless and she soon found herself doing tequila shots with Niall.

" _Fuck, J_!" Niall said with a slight slur. " _How are you still standing_?"

Jessa smirked and sucked on a lime, then she grabbed Niall's hand and licked the remaining salt off of his palm before taking another shot.

The look on his face was priceless.

" _When you grow up in a family of four older brothers, you learn to hold your alcohol extremely well._ " She licked her lips and then her palm, sprinkling a bit of salt there. " _Your turn_."

Niall hesitated for a moment and then sucked on a lime and then licked the salt from her palm before downing their final shot.

" _Seems I have a new drinking partner_." He laughed.

" _Fuck yeah!_ " Jessa replied with a grin.

It was then the music started to get louder and her cheeks finally began to flush.

She wasn't sure what had gotten into her, but as she looked around to see all the others dancing drunkenly she decided to pull Niall out onto the dance floor with her.

" _I'm not that great a dancer_." He yelled above the music.

" _That's perfectly fine, because neither am I!_ " Jessa said as she kept her back turned to him and pressed against his chest.

She closed her eyes to the beat of the song and got lost, and before se knew it, his hands were roaming down her sides and his lips were hot on her ear.

It was the only thing Jessa could focus on and once she turned to face him, her lips were instantly on his.

She balled the front of his tshirt up in her fists and half moaned at the remaining taste of the sour lime on his lips. They were perfect.

Niall's hands fell to her ass and gave it a gentle squeeze and as soon as his tongue began to part her lips, she suddenly remembered that they weren't alone.

She pulled away from him with a gasp and her stomach dropped as she caught a glimpse of her engagement ring reflecting a strand of light.

" _Uh...um...I'm sorry Niall...but I'm engaged_." Jessa mumbled and then walked away from the dance floor.

 

* * *

 

 

Niall just stood there for a few minutes after Jessa left his arms.

He wasn't sure what he was feeling at the moment, because the alcohol had numbed him pretty good.

Maybe he was crazy, but he had felt an instant attraction to this woman the moment he laid eyes on her.

He wasn't normally this way around girls, but something about her was so relaxing.

He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

Niall cursed to himself when she told him she was engaged. It was his luck as usual. But, maybe it was for the best.

They would be seeing a lot of each other on this tour. So, he would try and keep things light.

Having her as a friend would be better than nothing at all.

The party began to dwindle down a little bit later and they all crammed into the limousine and went back to their flats.

He told all the lads goodnight and smiled at Jessa, even though she wouldn't meet his eyes.

And as Niall laid down to sleep that night he vowed to himself that he would be nothing but friendly to her, no matter how attracted to her he was.

 

* * *

 

 

Ashton had left Gemma and Jessa for the night and for some reason, neither of the girls were tired.

Gemma fixed them both a cup of tea and they piled up on the couch in their pajamas.

Jessa stared at the cup for a moment before blurting out. " _I kissed Niall_."

Gemma laughed. " _Yeah...we all saw._ "

Jessa slumped down on the couch and blushed. " _Oh gooooood. I promise I'm not easy. How horrible of me_."

" _It was a little shocking...but not because of you, but because of Niall. We've never seen him act that way around a girl before._ "

Gemma said with a smile as she sipped her tea.

 _"Don't feel bad, babe. Niall is a sweet guy._ "

" _Yeah...I can see that. That's part of the problem. I'm engaged, Gemma. To my boyfriend of two years_." Jessa unlocked her phone and handed it over to Gemma,

showing her the picture of Noah.

Gemma smiled and looked at the photo and then back up to Jessa. " _He's handsome, Jess_."

She reached over and patted Jessa's knee. " _Hey, don't worry yourself, okay? It was probably just the alcohol. Just sleep it off and put it behind you._ "

Jessa nodded and began to stand from the couch. "Y _eah, maybe you're right. Jetlag and alcohol are not an appropriate mix._ "

Jessa smiled and wished Gemma a goodnight before crawling into her bed, trying to make herself sleepy.

She decided to go into iTunes on her phone and download the guys album.

Once it finished she put in her headphones and put it on shuffle and let the upbeat melodies serenade her to sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 Jessa awoke the next morning to banging noises coming from the kitchen.

She groaned and untangled her earbuds from around her neck and glanced at the time on her phone.

It was half past eleven. Still somewhat early. She stretched out on the bed and got up, tying her hair up in a messy twist on the top of her head.

Jessa began searching her bags for her fuzzy slippers and decided right then that she needed to unpack her bags soon.

She put the fuzzy slippers on her feet and walked out of her room, she groaned at the smell of sizzling bacon and coffee being brewed.

Jessa's eyes were still groggy and she mumbled as she took a seat on a bar stool. " _Whenever my eyes adjust to the light coming in, I'm going to kiss whoever is making this breakfast. I'm starved_."

She heard a few people snicker and when her eyes adjusted, she realized it was Niall and Harry in the kitchen cooking.

Harry chuckled. " _So the two of you didn't snog enough last night?_

Niall sent his elbow right into Harry's ribs and he groaned. " _Meanie head_."

Jessa busted out laughing and then Niall followed suit.

" _Did you seriously call him a meanie head? That's adorable_."

Niall smirked and patted Harry on the back. " _Better luck next time, Haz._ "

 

" _So do you two cook breakfast every morning? Because I am totally down with that_."

Jessa said as she reached for a cup of coffee.

" _I'll remember to wear pants next time_."

Harry laughed and Niall's eyes went straight to her legs, and she could feel the heat rush to her cheeks.

Harry was the first to break the awkward silence. " _Yeah...well we always cook on Saturday mornings. Sort of like tradition._

 _And seeing as how Nialler and I are the only ones capable of scrambling an egg without burning the flat down._ "

Jessa laughed as she heard Gemma appear from her bedroom. " _Heeeey, I only burnt toast that one time. Can't help it if the whole oven caught fire._ "

" _Morning, Gemma._ " Harry, Niall and Jessa all said in unison.

She hopped on a stool next to Jessa and took her cup of coffee eagerly from her brothers fingers.

" _Harry, are you and Louis still coming with me to Chesire for the weekend? Mom will flip if we cancel again._ " Gemma asked before taking a sip from her cup.

Jessa's stomach sunk. She didn't officially start her job until Monday, and she was hoping that Gemma would show her around town this weekend.

" _I hope you don't mind, Jess. We just promised her a few weeks back_ " She said apologetically. Jessa waved her hand and smiled.

" _That's perfectly okay. I'm sure I can manage on my own._ "

Niall was quick to speak up next. _"I could show you around town..if you wanted._ "

Jessa couldn't help but smile at the way he always ended most of his sentences with a cute smile and goofy laugh.

" _Sounds like fun, Nialler._ " Jessa smirked as she used the name for him that Harry had called him earlier.

There she goes again, getting lost on those fucking eyes once more.

Jessa wasn't sure how long 'their moment' lasted, but now she was for sure it wasn't the booze.

And now she was meant to spend an entire weekend with him..alone. She prayed that she would develop some sort of self control in a matter of a few hours.

Louis joined them for breakfast a few minutes later and they all ate in a sleepy daze.

Gemma, Harry and Louis set off to pack and left Niall and Jessa to themselves.

Jessa went to put her empty plate in the sink, when she caught Niall's gaze.

He did nothing but laugh, which caused her to begin laughing.

Before she knew it he had joined her by the sink, he reached down and placed his empty plate on top of hers and Jessa turned on the water.

" _Let me get that._ " Niall said politely.

She swatted his hand and smirked. " _Absolutely not. You cooked and I will clean. That's how this relationship shall work._ "

Jessa probably could've worded things differently but she didn't care.

He gave her one of his perfect laughs and she set out to cleaning the dishes, humming the lyrics to a song she heard in her sleep.

" _Are you humming Little Things_?" Niall asked as he leaned against the counter beside her.

" _Hmm_??" Jessa glanced over at him.

" _That's what it's called_?"

She couldn't help but blush.

" _Yeah. It's off our Take Me Home album. It's one of my favorites._ " He said with a smile.

" _It's a great song_." Jessa then smirked. " _I'm not even going to lie. I just bought all of the albums last night. All of the songs are amazing. But I think that is my favorite so far_."

" _Just when I thought you couldn't get any cooler_." Niall said, and Jessa could've swore that she saw him blush.

"Y _ou'll have to sing for me sometime_." Jessa added. " _But for now...I'm going to shower and change. You should meet me back here in a few hours to take me out on the town._ "

Jessa grinned and scribbled her number down a piece of paper and handed it to him. " _Here's my number, in case you need anything_.  _You should give me yours as well, you know..just in case."_

Niall smirked and wrote out his number for her as well. 

 

He watched her scurry off to her room and he honestly wondered to himself what he was getting into.

She was engaged for fucks sake. Yet that made him even more attracted to her.

" _Stare any longer and I may have to wipe the drool from your chin._ " Harry said from across the kitchen.

Niall said nothing, he just picked up a wooden spoon and chunked it across the room, intentionally missing Harry's head.

" _It's okay man, you can't help it that you're attracted to her. She's gorgeous, and it doesn't help that she's going to be around us the entire tour. Go for it. I can tell you really like her. It must take some kind of woman to make you speechless._ " Harry threw his arm around Niall's shoulder despite the fact he nearly impelled him with a wooden spoon.

" _I'm not going to be some sort of home wrecker, Haz. She's engaged and ill respect that...or I am atleast going to try my damn best._ I _t's like I lose it around her. I don't even know her_."

Niall sighed and hit the button on his phone to save Jessa into his contacts.

" _Get to know her, Ni. Be her friend. You can't fight fate._ " Harry said with a stupid grin.

Niall knew right then that Harry's mind flashed back to the moment he met Louis.

There was no denying that they were meant for each other, and there was no doubt in his mind that this band was formed from sheer fate.

" _Why do you always have to be right, Harold_?" Niall laughed and pinched one of Harry's four nipples.

"Owwww! Hey now!" Harry curled up and jumped away from Niall. " _Go and shower, Nialler. You reek of cigarettes and booze. You have fun with Jessa today_."

Niall told Harry goodbye and he headed out of the flat, walking next door into his and Liam's. I

t was quiet, so Liam must've stayed at Sophia's.

He wasted no time walking into his bathroom to strip out of his clothes from the night before.

Niall turned on the shower and stepped in under the hot water.

He stood there for a few moments and let the water wash over his face and body, his thoughts unintentionally wandering.

They went straight to Jessa. He muttered 'fuck' under his breath as he thought of the way her brown curls fell loosely down her back,

and how she would absentmindedly find some way to touch him, and then he thought of their kiss.

Even as short as it was, it was unlike anything he had ever experienced before.

As soon as that thought entered his mind, his dick began to twitch.

He almost fought the coming thoughts, but it had been a while since he had a wank. So he gladly welcomed them.

He lathered up his hand and grabbed the base of his cock, stroking it slowly until it became fully hard.

He allowed his thoughts to drift back to Jessa, and he studied each of her features as if it was permanently imprinted into his mind.

Niall imagined how perfect her lips would feel gliding up and down his prick, and that tongue of hers that he almost got a taste of, he bet it could do wonders.

His strokes continued to grow faster and he bucked his hips into his hand.

Niall's release was ever so close, and as he pictured Jessa on her knees in front of him, and her pouty lips sucking him off hard, he was done for.

He came long and hard all over the shower wall.

Niall was actually out of breath from this wank. He rested his head against the cool shower wall for a moment to get his thoughts in order.

He chuckled to himself as he now remembered that he would see Jessa in a few hours, and he wondered how on earth he would keep these thoughts away now that they had surfaced.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 Jessa was showered and dressed in a little over an hour.

Gah..anxious much. She thought to herself with a laugh. She decided to take a little bit more time on her hair, adding a touch of wash out color to the ends.

Jessa liked the way the soft hints of purple fell in the loose curls.

Finally she reached for her phone and typed out a text to Niall.

' _Hey there Irishman. Are you ready to show me around town_? :P -J'

 

Jessa tossed her phone aside and waited for a response as she picked out a pair of shoes.

She decided on her plain black vans, and after she slipped them on she heard the text tone going off on her phone.

 

' _Absofuckinglutely. Be right over. -N_ '

 

Jessa laughed once she read his response, deciding to send a reply even though he would be over in less than a minute.

' _Is that even a word? I like it!'_

 

Jessa giggled like a school girl when she heard Niall laughing as he came into the flat.

She locked her phone and threw her bag over her shoulder and made her way out of her room.

" _Where are you taking me first, Nialler? The Eye seems like..._." Jessa trailed off once she caught sight of him.

He had on a tank top that showed off his toned arms, and a Lakers snap back.

Jessa cleared her throat and tried to contain her thoughts, but the only thing she could focus on was his lips and his smile.

She wanted to kiss him again, and the desire was almost uncontrollable.

" _The Eye can be our first stop, and then we are having lunch at Nando's."_ Niall said with a pleased smirk _._

 

 _"Ah...of course we are."_ Jessa smiled. " _Im perfectly okay with that_.  _As long as it_ _isn't like squid or some weird shit"_

 

Niall laughed that infectious laugh of his, and Jessa took an involuntary step closer to him.

She wasn't sure what had came over her and who this was controlling her moves at this moment.

Jessa tried to think of the last time Noah had made her feel this way. She wasn't quite sure that he had ever looked at her the way Niall was at this moment.

Niall didn't mutter a word as they locked eyes briefly, and that was all it took for Jessa to close the bit of distance between them.

Her lips were instantly locked to his and he gave no hint of holding back.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Niall wasn't sure how long their snog session had lasted, but when they pulled away they were both completely out of breath. He knew he should feel guilty but he couldnt bring it out.

How could he when something felt that right.

 _"J.._." Niall whispered and brushed a strand of hair from her eyes.

Jessa looked up from the ground slowly and met his eyes.

Niall could tell she was a bit unsure, so he did what a noble man would do.

 _"I-I'm sorry about that. I know you are engaged."_ Jessa rested a hand on Niall's chest and sighed as she felt the thumping of his heart under her fingertips.

" _It takes two of us, Niall. Maybe we just can't be trusted alone together...as good and right as it may feel._ "

Jessa blushed at the words that just flew from her mouth.

" _Lets just....try and hang out without the kissing. The eye...remember._ "

She gave Niall her best smile before standing on her toes to kiss his cheek.

" _Absolutely. Friends it is_." Niall squeezed her shoulders gently and made his way to the door.

He would try for her to behave himself. Usually he had better self control, but Jessa was definitely testing him.

 

* * *

 

" _Have you ever been to London before?_ " Niall asked as he opened up the door of his Range Rover for her.

Jessa laughed as she hopped in the passenger seat. " _Do all of you have these cars?_ "

Niall shook his head and grinned as he made his was around to the driver side of the car.

" _Except for Zayn_." He cranked the engine after buckling in and pulled slowly out of the parking lot.

 _"I have never been here before. Other than a trip to Mexico when I was young, I had never even left the States_." Jessa glanced out the window as he drove, her eyes lingering over the bustling streets." _My mom passed when I was a baby, so it was my dad that raised me and my four older brothers. We didn't have much money to spend on trips and things. I think that's why I wanted to move to New York so bad. Finally two years ago I made that happen._ " Jessa didn't intend to start rambling, but once she glanced over to Niall she could tell that he was listening intently.

 _"I am from a small town in Ireland. London was a major culture shock for me. I love it though, and if wasn't for XFactor then I would probably still be there now working in a pub or something._ " He smiled wide as he looked over at Jessa.

" _Are you excited for tour to start_?" Jessa finally asked after a moment of silence.

" _Ah. Hell yes. It's my favorite thing in the world. Australia is up first this time around. The beach is calling my name. My white arse needs a tan_."

 

Jessa began to giggle loudly and Niall joined her.

 _"You're picturing me arse right now, aren't ya_?" He asked.

" _Oh you wish_." Jessa playfully punched his arm and sat content in her seat.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Niall pulled off to the side and parked the car.

" _You know...you guys are so normal...for such big superstars._ " Jessa smirked and unhooked her seatbelt.

She reached for the door but Niall stopped her.

Jessa wondered for a moment what he was doing. She watched him walk around to her side and open up her door.

" _Wow. Such a gentleman. I must say, no one has ever done that for me before_." Jessa tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and hopped out of the car.

She had always considered herself tall, but standing next to Niall he easily towered over her.

" _Well, it's how me mum raised me. Everyone else must be doing it wrong_." Niall put on his sunglasses and grinned at her excitedly.

Jessa nudged his arm as they walked down the side walk, surprisingly not attracting much attention.

 _"Its crazy how easy you are to talk to. I'm usually shy. It took my fiancé months to get a proper laugh out of me_." Jessa hadn't actually thought about that until it had just came out of her mouth.

 _"If you don't mind me asking...what do you see in him then?_ " Niall asked after a moment of hesitation.

Jessa thought it over for a moment and finally collected a good enough answer. " _He's a really sweet guy and he treats me well_."

Niall had to bite his tongue before spatting off something he would regret so he simply nodded his head.

" _How long have you been a stylist_?" Niall asked instead.

Jessa looked around her as she heard a few cameras clicking and then rested her gaze back on Niall.

" _Umm...I'm guessing the cameras are something you grow accustomed to?_ " Jessa asked, moving a bit closer to Niall as the streets became more packed.

" _Well....no...it's usually not this bad. But, I'm sure the news of Lou leaving has peaked interests_." Niall placed his hand on her lower back and led her to a more discreet street.

The brief touch caused her stomach to do flips.

Come on, Jessa. Get yourself together. She thought to herself.

Niall glanced around to make sure he had lost the heard of paparazzi. " _I must warn you now, that papers will probably do some sort of write up assuming you are my girlfriend or something_."

Jessa blinked a few times. " _Why would they think that? Just because we are out together_?" Niall laughed.

" _Absolutely. If I even speak to a girl, I'm supposedly dating her. That comes with the package I guess_."

Jessa hadn't even realized that Niall was leading her directly to the London Eye. She couldn't help but gasp as she looked up at the thing. " _Umm....it's awfully high_."

He laughed that heaven sent laugh and tugged her towards the line. " _Come on, J. It's fun, I promise._ "

Jessa nodded a bit and followed Niall, surprised when they were ushered to the front of the line and given their own little bubble to ride in.

As they shut the door behind them she sat in her seat and looked around.

" _I'm not quite sure why I am so nervous. You should..distract me until we get to the top_." Jessa practically pleaded.

Niall contemplated for a moment on what to do, and he simply opted for a conversation change. "I've always wanted to have sex up here."

Jessa snorted out and began laughing uncontrollably.

Oh my god she snorted, but Niall didn't seem to mind. He was laughing right along with her.

" _It definitely gives a new meaning to the mile high club. Although it might be difficult. A good blow job might actually be possible though_." She giggled as she saw his eyes widen. " _Now who's mind is in the gutter?_ " She asked.

 _"My mind lives in the gutter, babe_." Niall gave her a wink and put his arm over her shoulders. She thought about pulling away but as she finally looked up she realized they were at the top. Jessa leaned over his lap to look all around her, her jaw dropping at the view.

" _This is fanfuckingtastic, Nialler_." Jessa grinned at him, patting his thigh absentmindedly. Niall tensed a bit under her touch, and he hoped she didn't notice. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy it, he just enjoyed her touch a bit too much.

" _You stole one of my words, J. No fair._ " Niall laughed as he nudged Jessa lightly.

 _"I did not! I came up with it first_." Jessa smirked.

They continued their banter for the next few minutes, Niall pointing out his favorite places in the city, and before Jessa knew it the ride was over. She was a bit more relaxed now and happily obliged as Niall asked if she was ready to eat.

" _Fuck yes, I'm starved_." Jessa said enthusiastically.

Niall grinned from ear to ear. " _There's something sexy about a woman that can eat_."

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

After they finished eating at Nando's and practically trying everything that Niall suggested, they decided to walk back to the flat. Niall could send someone for his car tomorrow.

" _What do ya say to a beer once we get back, and possibly finding a movie to watch_." Niall said with a hopeful smile.

Jessa knew she should probably just got back to her flat, but something kept her from it.

It was probably that cute ass grin that Niall had constantly on his face.

" _Only if I can pick the movie._ " Jessa grinned deviously at Niall. " _It's a deal, J._ " Niall's gaze lingered on Jessa's lips momentarily before turning to the gate, he entered in their code and hurried up the steps. He fished in his pockets for a moment and pulled out his keys, unlocking the door slowly.

" _After you, miss._ " He said with a far too innocent smile on his face. She stepped into the doorway of Niall's flat, her eyes moving over the walls of the entryway.

It was very much certain that two young men lived here. The apartment was more spacious than hers.

Niall explained to her where everything was and as he went to the kitchen to fetch a few beers she made herself comfy on the couch.

She didn't hesitate to turn on the tv and flip on the DVD player, wondering if something was already in it.

Niall watched Jessa get comfy as he popped the caps off of their beers, he smiled to himself.

He was losing it for this girl and it sucked that he couldn't have her, but at least she wanted to spend time with him.

" _Hey I could've had porn in there._ " Niall said with a laugh as he made his way into the living room. He handed Jessa her beer and sat down beside her.

" _Nah. Who watches porn on DVD anymore anyways._ " Jessa replied with a smirk as she took a sip of her beer.

She squealed a bit when Step Brothers popped up on the screen.

 _"Oh my god I love this movie_!"

Niall chuckled and wondered if he could possibly like this girl any more than he did. It didn't seem like they had only just met.

" _Will Ferrell is an absolute legend and a super down to earth guy_." Niall relaxed back against his couch, trying his best to focus on the movie and not the gorgeous girl next to him.

" _You've met him?_ " Jessa asked as she kicked off her shoes, pulling her legs under her. She was a bit cold, but she didn't want to seem too needy.

" _Ah yeah. We met him a few months back on Saturday Night Live. It was fucking awesome. I totally had a moment_." Niall laughed as he reminisced.

Jessa hit play on the movie and involuntarily shivered, and of course Niall noticed.

" _Are you cold, babe?_ " He asked sweetly.

Jessa nodded a bit as she glanced over at him. " _Yeah just a bit, should've worn a sweater_."

Niall stood up and crossed the room, grabbing a blanket that he had thrown over another chair. " _Liam likes to keep the flat freezing_." He sat back beside her and draped the blanket over the two of them.

It wasn't no time before he felt Jessa move closer to him, and as he glanced over to her he smiled when he saw her dozing off.

Niall decided to put an arm around her and she gladly snuggled into his side. He could've sworn that his heart was going to leap out of his chest. Niall still couldn't understand what was going on with him.

He quietly pulled his phone from his pocket and typed out a text to Harry. If anybody knew what to do, it would be him.

_I'm freaking out, mate. Jessa is here and she fell asleep...and we kissed again earlier. HELP! -N_

Niall waited for a few moments and he let out a breath when Harry finally sent a reply.

Chill, _dude. Everything will work out how it is supposed to. Love you, man. -H_

 Niall rolled his eyes at Harry's response.

What the hell did that mean?

Niall sighed and tried to watch the movie. It wasn't long before his eyes grew heavy and he was asleep.

Jessa stirred in her sleep, forgetting were she was.

She clinged to a warm body beside her, muttering. "Mmm...cold."

Niall moved a bit, smiling in his sleep as he heard Jessa's voice. He pulled her against his chest and held her tight.

Niall pressed a kiss to the top of her head and opened his eyes slowly.

Jessa sighed as she nuzzled against his neck, finally opening her eyes.

Her first instinct was to kiss this beautiful boy that was cradling her and that is exactly what she did.

She started with a soft kiss against his neck and then to his jaw.

When Niall finally twisted his lips to a smile, she pressed her lips to his.

Jessa had fought this as long as she could in a twenty four hour time period.

Niall was shocked as she was the one to make the first move, he waited no time in kissing her back.

He always thought people exaggerated the fireworks saying, but when he kissed Jessa it was like a god damn arsenal going off.

Niall slid his hands through her long brown locks and down her back. He finally parted her lips and slid his tongue along hers. Jessa whimpered into his mouth and in that moment she lost all hope for reason. She wanted Niall.

Every fucking inch of him.

Jessa shifted against his lap and he groaned into the kiss. She dropped her hands to the hem of his shirt and slipped her fingers underneath.

" _Mm...off...off_." She mumbled.

He couldn't believe this was actually happening, maybe he should stop it. But the sounds that Jessa was making made it completely impossible.

Niall nodded and sat up a bit, pulling off his shirt.

Jessa bit her lip as she finally got a view of him shirtless.

" _Holy fuck_." Jessa groaned and ran a finger down his chest.

Niall took one look at her chewing on her pouty lip and it was over for him.

He reached out and tugged her to his chest, kissing her long and hard before dropping his hands to her waist.

She nodded and whispered ' _please_ '.

He slowly tugged off her top and she took his breath away.

Niall was hot on her lips once more when the door flew open, and a drunken Liam stumbled into the living room.

Jessa and Niall flew off of each other instantly.

" _Oh...holy shit_." Liam blinked a few times before he realized Jessa was shirtless. Liam clasped his hand over his eyes.

" _Just going to go to my room now._ "

Jessa pulled her shirt quickly back over her head and sat there in silence for a moment. Niall shifted in his seat not sure what to say. He would fuss at Liam later, or maybe he should thank him.

" _Um..maybe I should go_." Jessa finally whispered.

Niall nodded and looked over at her, giving her a small smile. He was still rock hard under this blanket so he was a bit worried to stand up.

Jessa stood up and started to walk out of the room, but before she did she leaned down and kissed Niall hot on the lips once more.

He was shocked, again.

As he watched Jess leave, he hopped up and went to bang on Liam's door. " _Liiiii_!"

Liam grumbled as Niall let himself in and plopped on the end of his bed.

" _What have I gotten myself into?_ " Niall asked with a sigh.

Liam laughed and tossed a pillow at Niall.

"Seems like you're in deep, mate. I've never seen you worried like this over any other girl." Liam laid back against his headboard.

"She's engaged. You would think that would stop me, but it's like I can't even think logically around her." Niall rubbed his eyes and sat up. "I need a cold shower."

"Good luck with that, Nialler. Be careful." Liam said with concern. Niall nodded a few times and headed to his own room.

He hopped on his bed and picked up his phone. He unlocked it and began to flip through the camera roll, glancing over the pictures he had taken with Jessa throughout the day.

Niall decided to upload one of them holding up pints to Instagram, and he captioned it 'To new friends!'

He tagged her in it and then went to scroll through twitter, smiling when he saw that Jessa had just recently followed him so he gave her a follow back.

That of course cause a twitter uproar.

He chuckled when he read a tweet that Jessa had sent.

'Thanks for showing me around today, Nialler. :P We look fab in that Instagram pic'

Niall favorited the tweet and replied.

'We still have a full day tomorrow. Put your thank you's in pint form.'

Jessa laid in her bed giggling at the tweets that she was getting. Her fiancé was in the furthest part of her mind, especially when she heard some sort of creeking noise from the other room. She sat up in her bed muttering nervously. 'The hell was that?' Jessa didn't dare go check, so she did the first thing that popped in her mind.

She called Niall.

He answered it after the first ring. "You just couldn't resist could you?"

"Oh shut it, Nialler. Umm...I heard a noise and I'm sort of creeped out...could you uhhh...come stay with me?" Jessa whispered.

Niall smirked to himself and told her he would be there in just a minute.

He changed into his sweats and a tank top and made his way next door, trying to get naughty thoughts out of his mind.

He knocked quietly on the door and let himself in, calling out. "J...it's me."

Jessa called out from her room and Niall followed her voice back through the dark flat. "I'm back here!" Jessa shouted.

Niall walked into her room and looked around before letting his eyes fall back to her.

"I don't see the boogeyman anywhere." He said with a smirk. Jessa rolled her eyes and pulled the covers back beside her, patting the sheet.

"Get your ass in bed with me before I change my mind." Niall kicked off his shoes and sat down beside her, curling his arm over her shoulders as she leaned against his chest.

Jessa whispered after a moment. "Thanks for coming to my rescue."

Niall chuckled and ran his fingers softly through her hair. "Any time babe."

They both fell asleep within minutes tangled in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Jessa moved against Niall in her sleep, groaning as her dreams flickered behind her eyelids.

She wasn't aware that she was grinding against him until she heard soft noises against her ear. Jessa's eyes fluttered opened and she couldn't help but smile. She wanted this guy so bad, so much she couldn't see straight.

After spending two days with Niall Horan, he had her rethinking her engagement and her entire relationship with Noah. She had never felt so on fire for someone, and had never felt so at ease. Jessa could be her true self.

She began to slowly press a few kisses to his chest and when he finally opened his eyes, it was with a grin upon his lips.

" _Good morning, Irishman_." Jessa whispered softly as she hovered above his chest. Her hand traced circles along his chest and she bit her lip as she felt his breath hitch.

" _I...I'm not usually like this with anyone...not even Noah_." Jessa whispered as she moved her lips closer to Niall's. "But I'm guessing you aren't just anyone."

Niall was tired of fighting this, so he final let himself go. He would face the consequences later on, but for now he had one gorgeous woman in the bed with him.

Niall crashed his lips against Jessa's, dropping his hands to her waist. He was now fully aware that she had no pajama pants on, his hard on strained against his boxers and through his sweats.

He knew that he should think logically, but the noises Jessa was making made it too difficult to think.

Niall pressed himself against Jessa and moaned. He began to move his lips softly down her jaw and then to her neck.

Jessa's shirt was bunched up around her waist and Niall decided that in that moment he needed it off.

Jessa returned the favor and tossed his shirt across the room. She was more than ready for him and was anxious to taste him. Jessa slid down his body and nestled between his legs. Her eyes met his in a devious gaze as she ran a fingernail down his happy trail and under the band of his boxers.

" _Off..now_." Jessa was a bit surprised at her tone, but she smiled pleased with herself as he groaned.

She gripped his stiff cock through his boxers, and as he arched his hips up towards her she took this opportunity to slip his boxers down.

She bit her lip as his cock sprang free, her eyes roaming every inch. Fuck he was big, she thought to herself.

She ran her fingertips down his cock And she felt him fist his fingers into her hair.

" _You're so damn gorgeous, J_." Niall said with a moan.

He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Niall watched as she stroked his hard cock and he swore he grew even harder under her touch. He cursed under his breath and let his head fall back to the pillow as Jessa took him into his mouth.

 " _Fuck...so good_." Niall moaned. He knew if she kept this up then he wasnt going to last long at all. Niall tugged on her hair as she bobbed her head on his lap. Jessa moaned as he hit the back of her throat. She swirled her tongue up and over the tip before pulling off completely. Niall pouted like a sad puppy once her mouth was gone, but before he could say a word Jessa was already pulling off her panties and climbing onto his lap. He captured her lips in a heated kiss as her wet core brushed over his cock.

" _So wet for me_..." Niall mumbled through the kiss.

Jessa whimpered and grinded her hips against him longing for some sort of friction. She tangled her hands into Niall's hair and whispered through a moan.

" _Fuck me...now_." Niall wasted no time. He shifted under her and with one easy thrust he buried himself deep inside her. They both cried out in unison as they were joined as one.

Jessa slowly began to move up and down on his lap, never parting their kiss.

Niall's hands fit perfectly around her waist, and as Jessa began to bounce in a steady motion his grip became tighter.

Both of their movements quickened as they grew closer to their release.

The sounds of moaning and body's pressing together filled the silent flat.

Jessa could hold off her release no more and she cried out as she was sent over the edge. She came hard onto Niall's cock, her walls clenching tight around him. It was a matter of moments before Niall joined her and they both cried out in pleasure.

The two were completely out of breath as they fell back onto the sheets. Jessa rested her head on Niall's chest for a few moments before finally speaking.

" _You are amazing, Ni._ " Niall wasn't sure what to say so he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Once she stirred and looked up at him with a smile, Niall spoke softly. " _Whatever happens with us, J. I won't ever hurt you_."

Before Niall could say anything else they heard a crash coming from the living room and they both sat up and looked around.

" _Think Gem's home already_?" Jessa asked as she climbed off of the bed.

She grabbed the first piece of clothing she could get to and pulled it over her head. Niall laughed behind her as he got off the bed, pinching her ass.

Jessa squealed and looked down realizing she had on Niall's shirt. " _Oops_." She started to take it off but he quickly stopped her.

" _No way, babe. It looks way hotter on you._ " Niall pressed a kiss to her cheek and pulled on his sweats.

" _So what do we do_?" Jessa asked as she shimmied into her shorts.

Niall shrugged. " _Well....we could always tell them the truth_."

" _Yeah....lying will get us nowhere._ " Jessa sighed. " _Niall, I don't regret what we did. Not one bit. I just...I would feel awful breaking news like this to my fiancé an ocean away_."

Niall slid his arms around her. He knew this would be complicated, but he was willing to do whatever it took to make things work.

" _Tell him when you think it's right...._." He paused for a moment. " _Do you...still want to marry him?_ "

Jessa knew he would ask this....but she honestly hadn't a clue. She bit her lip and shrugged in silence.

Jessa could see the hurt on his face and it killed her. She raised a hand to cup his cheek.

" _I just need to make sure, Niall. For everyone's sake. That doesn't mean I don't want to spend time with you. I just...think we should hold off on the sex for a while. At least until we are both sure that it's what we want._ " She stood on her toes and kisses him softly, he finally gave her that cute ass grin of his. Jessa smiled so wide that it reached her eyes. " _Now..let's go face our friends_."

Niall smirked and followed her out into the living room.

Harry wasted no time before saying something. " _Bout time you two came out._ "

Niall was quick to retort. "It took you two years." He stuck his tongue out and threw a couch cushion at Harry's head, laughing.

 _"You would think for someone who just got laid, you'd be a lot less violent_." Harry sputtered as he sucked away from the pillow.

Jessa plopped down on the couch beside Harry.

" _Oh? Is that what we just did, Nialler? I thought we were just playing chutes and ladders_." Jessa smirked.

Niall and Harry both busted out laughing.

" _Yeah...that's exactly what we were doing, J._ " Niall said through his laughter.

Gemma rounded the corner and took a seat next to Jessa.

" _Hello!!! Details please!! How did it happen?_ " Gemma squealed.

" _Well when two people like each other...they take their.._."

Before Niall could say anything about a penis or a vagina Gemma cut him off.

" _Not those details, ya donut_." Gemma glanced to Jessa waiting for a response.

" _We like each other...it just sort of happened. But, we agreed that it wouldn't happen again until I figured out what I needed to do. I can't break news like that to my fiancé over the phone._ "

Jessa looked up at Niall, and the smile that was on his face gave her a burst of reassurance.

" _Well...whatever you two decide...we are behind ya one hundred percent._ " Gemma responded with a smile." _Just keep the sex noises down or we will have to move ya to a corner flat like we did for Harry and Louis._ "

" _Hey_..." Harry chimed in. " _We aren't that loud_."

Niall and Gemma scoffed.

" _Yeah right, mate_." Niall said. Jessa glanced around with a smile.

Niall grinned at Jessa like she hung the fucking moon.

 _"I want Chinese!_ " Harry said. " _Lunch is on me_!"

" _Course it is, Hazza_." Louis said, finally making his appearance. " _Only because you lost a bet on the drive back from Chesire_." Harry scowled and Louis' kissed his lips.

" _Alright love birds. Let's go before I vomi_ t." Jessa said with a laugh, standing from the couch. Everyone else laughed along as they made their way out to get lunch.

 

* * *

 

 The next week flew by quickly. Countless training sessions with Lou had exhausted Jessa, but she was beyond pleased with her work. Lou had constantly bragged on every thing that she had done and that was that.

She was free of work for two weeks, then they were off to Australia for the first leg of the guys tour. Jessa was giddy. She had always wanted to travel the world and now she had her chance.

She flipped through the channels on the television when her phone started to ring. Jessa had hoped it was Niall. It had been a few days since she had heard she voice and even longer since she had seen him. They texted constantly, but it was something about hearing that laugh, and even something else seeing it. The guys had been busy with rehearsals, but they had planned on hanging out over the weekend.

Jessa picked up her phone and answered with a cheery " _Hello_!" It was Noah.

 _"Hey baby! I've missed you. I feel like we haven't talked since you left_."

 _"Yeah.. I'm so sorry. I've been busy training and stuff. But I have the next two weeks off_."

" _Oh? Well you should come home then. We have a wedding to plan_."

Jessa was quick to say no. " _I can't, hun. Sorry. I have to stay here_."

It was a lie...because she honestly didn't want to be away from her new friends and Niall.

"W _hy Jessa? This is ridiculous. I've barely even spoken to you in over a week. I'm beginning to think you don't want this_." Noah sighed through the receiver. This is what he always did. He managed to make every situation into her fault.

 _"I will not have this discussion over the phone. This is my career, Noah. You know how much it means to me. I never once stood between you and yours, and god knows that you'd rather fuck it than make love to me. So I don't want to hear it_." Noah cursed through the phone and then it clicked. Jessa was on the verge of tears.

She tossed her phone and she heard it crack against the wall. " _Fuck_."

Before she knew what she was doing she was already out of the flat and on her way next door. She needed to see Niall.

Jessa knocked frantically on the door and when he opened it, she flung herself into his arms and lost it.

As she cried into his neck, she felt him lift her up and carry her into his room.

" _Shh..babe. I've got you_." Niall whispered and rubbed her back softly. " _You gotta tell me what happened_."

Jessa rubbed her eyes and sat back. She glanced down as she realized how ridiculous she must look.

" _I'm so sorry, Niall_." Jessa whispered. " _I just had a fight with Noah._ "

Niall nodded and wondered for a moment if it was about him.

" _Did you...tell him_?" Niall asked. Jessa shook her head 'no'.

" _He wanted me to come home and plan wedding stuff, I told him no. Then he said I was putting my career before and a bunch of other nonsense_." She added.

" _That's ridiculous. He should be happy for you_." Niall said as he brushed his thumb over her cheek.

" _I'm in debt because of him_." Jessa whispered. " _I paid for him to finish law school and this is how he repays me. By being a prick to me twenty-four seven_." This angered Niall and he tensed up a bit thinking about it.

" _You deserve better than that, babe."_ He said.

Jessa locked her eyes with his and cupped his cheeks. " _You have no idea how happy you've made me. I haven't laughed this much in ages_."

Niall smiled his earth shattering grin and she kissed his lips softly. " _You don't give yourself enough credit, J. Did you ever consider that you're the reason for my smile?_ " Niall said shyly.

Jessa grinned and hopped from his lap, after kissing his lips a few more times. " _What do you say we go out for a pint? Gem is out with Ashton, and I miss you_." Jessa smirked and winked at him.

" _Sounds like a date, J. I'll just grab my shoes and I'll be ready_." Jessa nodded and hurried back to her flat to get dressed.

 

* * *

 

 

 " _Are you still convinced you can out drink me, Irishman_??" Jessa laughed over her fourth beer. She had her arm over Niall's shoulder as he began to order them another round.

" _Aye...not convinced. I know I can out drink ya babe. I practically piss Guinness_." Niall smirked and handed Jessa her next beer.

Jessa laughed as she watched Niall take a sip of his beer and the froth getting stuck to his upper lip. She couldn't resist leaning over to him and tugging his chin close to hers. Jessa moved in even closer and ran her tongue over his lip, licking it off. Before she could pull away he captured her lips in a kiss and they weren't aware of someone across the room taking a photo of them at just that moment. Jessa's lips lingered on Niall's for a moment before turning back to her beer with a smirk.

" _Your roots need a touch up_." She said with a laugh. His jaw dropped and he laughed with her.

"So what do you do for fun?Besides pub crawling." Jessa asked.

Niall finished off his pint and slid it across the table. "I enjoy a good footie match. Was thinking of catching one before we head out on tour."

Jessa raised a brow. "Footie? Ohhhh you mean football...like soccer football." Niall laughed.

"Never quite heard it put that way before. But, yes. Soccer. You should come with me. I think you'd like it."

"Is Mr. Horan asking me out to a footie match?" Jessa smirked.

"Uh..I hope not. Because Mr. Horan is my dad. I prefer Nialler." Niall busted out laughing and ordered another round for them.

The two fell into an easy banter the rest of the evening, and were pretty drunk by the time they decided to head home. Niall called for his driver and were picked up a few minutes later. Once the driver dropped them off, Jessa stumbled up the steps behind Niall and he pulled her into his flat. They bypassed a sleepy Liam without a word. Once Niall kicked the door shut he tugged Jessa onto the bed and they fell asleep in each others arms once again.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 In New York City it was just past nine at night, and Noah was finishing up a case at the office. His phone began to ring and he answered it quickly.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Jones, this is Charles. I was keeping up with Jessa like you asked me to do, and I just stumbled upon something very interesting. I attached the folders to an email and they are on their way to you stat. It's seems your soon to be missus is up to more than she is letting on over here in London Town."

Noah cringed and pulled up his email while he was still on the phone with the guy. He saw red when he saw Jessa's lips locked on to some blonde guy.

Noah practically spat into the receiver. "Watch her every move."

He hung up the phone and tossed it across his desk.

Noah couldn't believe that she would run off and replace him after a week. Maybe she had been doing this for a long time. To think this is how she repaid him, especially after giving her this amazing life. Noah plotted over what to do for a while before opening up his web browser and searching for the first flight out in the morning to London. He would pay his fiancé a visit, and see just how hard she was actually working.


	4. Chapter 4

Jessa and Niall stayed in bed for most of the next day.

They ordered take away and watched crap reality tv, and talked about almost everything.

It was amazing how quickly they had fallen into step with each other.

Jessa had her head in Niall's lap, she had her eyes closed and a smile upon her face as he sang softly to her.

After a few moments, Jessa opened her eyes and looked up to Niall.

 

_"I want to break it off with Noah."_ She whispered.

 

Niall caressed Jessa's cheek as she slowly sat up.

 

" _Are you sure, J?"_ Niall asked.

 

Its funny how big of a relief Jess felt from saying those words out loud.

 

" _Ive never felt so much at ease and myself._

_These past few weeks have been the happiest of my life._

_I_ _don't want to settle for a mediocre relationship._

_I want to feel alive and on fire each and every moment of the day._

_This sounds unbelievably crazy, I know, but I'm falling head over heels in love with you._

_How could I want anyone else, Niall?"_

Jessa ran a shaky hand thought her tousled hair and waited for Niall's response.

 

He sat speechless for a moment, but then that breath taking grin lit up his face.

_"As cliche as it sounds, I think I was in love with you the first time I laid eyes on you._

_Yeah we are probably crazy, but who the fuck cares._

_When you know, you know."_

 

Before Niall could even finish his sentence, Jessa was attacking his lips.

Jessa was quite sure that her heart could beat out of her chest.

She began tugging on Niall's shirt and almost had it off when she heard a steady, slow clap coming from the doorway.

Jessa and Niall both turned to the door, and Niall was to his feet within seconds.

 

_"Who the fuck are you?"_ Niall cursed.

 

The man smiled and Jessa gasped. " _Noah."_

 

_"Im not surprised she didn't tell you about me."_ Noah said in a sarcastic tone.

" _I_ _always kind of figured that she was a slut."_

 

That set Niall off. He was on Noah in seconds, slamming him against the wall.

 

_"Don't you ever call her that again."_ Niall growled.

 

Jessa flung herself off the bed.

_"Noah, what the fuck are you doing here?"_

 

" _Get your hands off me boy!"_ Noah yelled.

 

_"No, not until you tell me why you came into my home uninvited."_ Niall hissed, refusing to loosen his grip.

 

_"Ive been keeping an eye on you, Jessa. For your own safety, of course._

_Wouldn't you know that I was a bit surprised when I was sent photographs of you with your tongue down this fake blonde,_

_lucky charm wannabe's throat."_

 

_"You've been following me?"_ Jessa said, disgusted. " _We are so fucking done."_

 

Noah laughed and Niall pushed him against the wall harder.

" _Do you really think you can get out of this relationship that easy?"_

He smirked once more. 

" _If Mr. Horan_ _doesn't get his hands off of me now, the police will be here within minutes."_

Noah looked down at his phone in his hands. 

_"All I have to do is push this button."_

 

Niall hesitated for a moment, but finally let go of Noah.

 

Jessa was in tears. 

_"Please. You can have your ring back. Whatever you want. Cant we just end this_ _civilly?"_

 

Noah shook his head.

_"This relationship isn't over until I say it is. I have arranged for my work to be sent to me for the next few months,_

_so I can go on tour with you . I can't have you running wild and making me look bad."_

 

Niall was about to grab Noah again when he was quickly stopped.

 

_"You touch her, call her, text her, or so much let your eyes linger on her for too long and your career will be over, Mr. Horan._

Noah's eyes glistened with satisfaction.

 

_"Id like to see you fucking try, ya sorry cunt."_ Niall balled his fists at his sides and looked got Jessa.

Her hands were shaking, and her face was covered in mascara and tears.

 

_"You can't do this to me. These threats are empty."_ Jessa struggled to form a sentence.

She knew Noah was powerful, but could he possibly be capable of ending Niall's career? Surely not.

 

_"You underestimate me, you foolish girl. One wrong word and your boy here will be sent back to Ireland so fast he won't see what hit him._

_One call and I can easily have his passport revoked."_ Noah glared at the two of them.

 

Jessa's eyes widened as she looked to a speechless Niall.

She couldn't ruin his career.

 

" _Niall."_ Jessa whispered. " _I can't let him do this, I haven't a choice."_

 

Noah smiled with satisfaction.

_"My car is waiting downstairs. I have dinner reservations for us. Run along and change._

_I expect you promptly ready in thirty minutes."_

 

Noah left without a word and Jessa took a step towards Niall.

Tears were still steadily running down her face as she looked up at him.

 

_"Say something."  She whispered._

 

_"He can't do this."_ Niall said softly, his hands reaching out to hold Jessa.

 

She collapsed into his chest and spoke softly through her tears.

_"He can though._ _He's a very powerful lawyer. I won't let you risk your career for me."_

 

_"We can fight this."_ Niall snapped _._

 

_"I love you, Niall."_ Jessa sighed _. "But its too much of a risk. I could never live with myself if you lost your career. Its what you love."_

 

Tears pricked the corner of Niall's eyes.

He couldn't believe this was happening.

Niall was so in love with this girl and now she was being taken away by a self righteous dick.

 

_"You aren't happy with him. I know you don't want to do this. Please, Jessa."_ Niall begged.

 

Jessa took a shake breath before pressing a firm kiss to Niall's lips.

It felt as if she was saying goodbye, but it wasn't even that. Jessa was sure it was much worse. 

Having the love of her life dangled around in front of her, where she could look but never touch.

 

Jessa stepped back from Niall's embrace while she still had the courage.

 

_"Ill see you in Australia."_

 

She turned and hurried to her flat.

Jessa was angry and hurt. She had never felt so helpless before.

She couldn't manage to stop the tears as she attempted to get dressed.

Jessa heard someone come into her room and her stomach flipped. She was expecting it to be Noah,

but thankfully  it was Gemma.

 

_"What the bloody hell happened?"_ Gemma asked, worried. " _Did Niall do something? Do I need to kick his Irish arse?_

 

That made Jessa cry even harder.

Gemma was quiet for a moment and then finally pulled Jessa into a hug.

It was quite a while before she collected herself and explained to Gemma what was going on.

 

" _That fucking asshole."_ Gemma cursed. " _You can't let him get away with this, J."_

 

Jessa sighed. " _If only it were that easy. As of right now I don't have a_ _choice. I will not let him hurt Niall's career. Ill be damned."_

 

_"I understand completely, but you_ _can't let Noah run your life."_ Gemma stroked Jessa's hair softly.

 

_"He won't, Gem. I just need to let him think he is winning for a while, at least until I think of a plan._

_Just please keep Niall out of it."_ Jessa wiped her face and separated herself from Gemma.

 

_We can talk to the boys' management, Im sure they can help legally. You do technically work for them, and Noah isn't a citizen here._

_Surely his practice can't even be relevant here."_ Gemma stated, trying to be hopeful.

 

_"Maybe you're right. I just hope Niall with understand."_ Jessa sighed and grabbed her bag. 

" _Could ya get Harry to check on him, please? I don't want him to do something he will regret."_

 

Gemma nodded and picked up her phone to text her brother. 

 

_"_ _Everything will work out, J."_ Gemma smiled.

 

_"Thanks Gem."_ Jessa gave Gemma another hug and walked out the door, slowly walking down the steps to where Noah 

waited impatiently in his car.

 

* * *

 

 

Niall stood staring blankly at the wall for what seemed like the longest time. 

He was so angry that he couldn't see straight.

Now, Niall was never a violent guy, but this asshole just set him on fire.

He literally wanted to rip the fuckers head off.

 

Without even realizing it, Niall's feet were leading him to the door. The prick was waiting downstairs for Jessa.

He could easily sneak up on him and hopefully land a few punches.

Niall opened up his door and as he took a step outside he ran directly into Harry.

 

_"Oh no ya_ _don't, Niall."_ Harry said, grabbing Niall's arm and pulling him back into his flat. 

" _They just left anyways."_

 

Niall huffed loudly as Harry closed the door behind them. 

" _I want to fucking kill him, mate."_

 

Harry went to the kitchen, but kept talking, yelling across the small flat.

_"Sit down and Ill grab a few beers. We can talk this out."_

 

Niall grumbled and took a seat on the sofa.

Harry soon returned with the beers and took a seat next to him.

 

_"What just happened?"_ Harry asked as he handed Niall his beer.

" _Don't act like you_ _don't know, Harold."_ Niall sighed. _"I know Gemma sent you here."_

 

Harry rolled his eyes in his response.

_"Gemma_ _didn't tell me much. Besides mate, I want to hear it from you."_

 

Niall nodded and finished off his beer in a few large gulps.

" _Jessa's assface fiance hired someone to follow her around, they snapped a picture of the two of us kissing._

_He threatened to set me up so my passport is taken away. So Jessa left with him."_ Niall picked nervously at the fabric on the couch. 

" _We had just said 'I love you' for the first time. She fucking loves me, mate. Yet he gets her, and here I am alone._

_Ive never said that to a girl before."_

 

Harry looked quite smug as Niall turned to him.

_"So she did the masochistic thing, of course."_

 

Niall shook his head in disbelief.

" _I just want her happy."_

 

" _Look, Nialler. I know this_ _probably won't help. but if the situation were reversed wouldn't you do everything in your power to keep_

_her and what is important to her safe? She's just doing what she thinks is best. Even if it is staying away from you."_

Harry threw and arm around him and smiled.

" _Trust her, mate. Now buck up. We are having a lads night._

_Get showered and Ill call the other guys."_ _  
_

 

* * *

 

The next two weeks passed painfully slow.

Jessa did her best to appease Noah, but it was getting old very fast.

She hated the smug way he always looked at her, and the way he always tried to touch her. 

It did nothing but make her cringe.

She had convinced him to let her still stay with Gemma, she could not bear to sleep next to that maniac.

Noah continued to act normally and as if nothing had happened at all, and thats what seemed to bother 

Jessa the most.

 

The time for tour drew near and she was excited and nervous. Mainly nervous.

Tour meant she would be around Niall almost every day.

Jessa missed him terribly and she was definitely still madly in love with him. That fact would never change.

If only he still felt the same about her.

Their flight left out the day after tomorrow, and on top of everything else Jessa started to come down with some sort

of stomach flu. She couldn't shake the nauseousness, so she lived off of saltines and soda water for the next two days.

Of all the times to be sick, it had to be when she was about to board a fucking twenty something hour flight.

 

When the car arrived to pick up Gemma and Jessa she felt a little bit better. She was still trying to avoid the fact that 

Noah was meeting them at the airport. 

 

" _You look green, Jess."_ Gemma chuckled as she climbed into the SUV behind Jessa.

 

_"Yeah, been feeling a little under the weather the past few days. Im hoping sunny Australia will help."_

 

Jessa fastened her seat belt and flashed Gemma a genuine smile as the car pulled out into traffic.

 

As they were driven towards the airport Jessa's mind began to wander.

She couldn't believe she had been in London for almost two months now.

Jessa smiled when she thought about first meeting Niall and the amazing weekend they spent together.......

 

" _Holy fuck!"_ Jessa said out loud in a panic.

 

Gemma's eyes shot up from her phone and gave Jessa a concerned look.

_"Everything alright, J?"_

 

"No no no no ....this can't be right." Jessa ignored Gemma's question and began to flip through the calendar on her iPhone. _  
_

Sure enough, Jessa was almost three weeks late on her period, and she was never late.

 

" _I....Ive been so caught up with things lately I didn't notice. Oh fuck....I can't believe I_ _didn't notice."_ Jessa said nervously.

 

" _Jessa! What the fuck are you rambling_ _about?"_ Gemma screeched.

 

Jessa turned to Gemma with shock in her eyes and whispered. " _Umm...I think I might be pregnant."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already working on the next chapter!! Should have it posted tomorrow evening! Let me know what you think!! xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh this was a fun chapter to write! Hope you're enjoying so far!!

When they Finally landed in Australia, Jessa couldn't be more relieved.  
She was sick the entire flight and it didn't help that her maniac fiancé constantly hovered over her the entire eighteen hours. 

Gemma grabbed Jessa's arm as they walked to the cars inside the terminal, she whispered low. "You've got to find out, J. Otherwise you will be useless this entire trip. I'll handle Noah, he can't refuse a girls shopping trip."  
Gemma winked. "Here, take my phone and text Niall. He needs to be there."

Jessa felt nauseous again, but she did as Gemma said and opened up a text to Niall.

Hey Ni, this is J. I miss you. Can we talk later? It's important. 

It was just a few short seconds before he replied.

I miss you too. Are you sure that's a good idea? 

Jessa sighed as she read his reply.

No, but I really need to talk. Gem is convincing him to let me have a girls shopping day. So I'll text you in a few hours and let you know where to meet. I love you. 

Niall's heart almost stopped as he read those last three words, he couldn't help but smile. 

I love you too. See you then.

As he hit reply he couldn't help but wonder what was up, and it worried him a bit.

\-------  
Jessa sighed as their car came to a stop in front of the hotel.  
She didn't respond to Noah's attempt to grab her hand.

"I have work to do." Noah said as they retrieved their room keys. "I assume you are going out with that girl?"

Jessa scoffed. "Yes, I'm going out with Gemma. Don't wait up"

With that she parted from Noah and went down the hall to Gemma's room, knocking lightly on the door.

"Come in!" Gemma chirped.

"Hiya Gems." Jessa answered softly as she entered her room.

"Did you talk to Niall?" Gemma asked as she pulled on a change of shoes.

"Yeah, I told him I would text him with a place to meet." Jessa looked to the ground, lost in thought for a moment. "I need to find out for sure first, Gem. Before I give Niall a right scare."

"Yeah, I agree. We can go to the store and get a test. The guys are at a different hotel, so we can crash Harry and Lou's room and do it there. Just to stay away from assface." Gemma smiled and motioned to the door. "Ya ready babe?"

Jessa laughed. "No…but I guess that doesn't matter."

One of the guys security guards, who's name she couldn't remember, drove them to the store. Gemma threw about fifteen different pregnancy tests in the cart and Jessa looked to her with wide eyes.   
"I'm not sure I have enough piss for this."

Gemma laughed as Jessa paid for her things and went back outside to the black suv that was waiting for them.

Jessa took a breath as she got situated in the car.  
"I'm trying not to freak"

"Could just be a false alarm, J. It happens." Gemma said reassuringly.

"We'll keep your fingers crossed…." Jessa tried to laugh it off but it didn't make her feel any better. 

They arrived at the lads hotel pretty quickly and they hopped out of the suv. Jessa shoved the bag into her satchel to try and conceal it as she followed Gemma inside the hotel. 

"I feel like I'm smuggling a kilo." Jessa whispered with a laugh.

"It looks like it too." Gemma smirked.

As the elevator doors opened up for them, Jessa hesitated.

"Fuck….we are going to need to explain to Harry aren't we?"

"Don't worry yourself, J." Gemma said as she tugged Jessa down the hallway. "If anything, Harry's better at these kind of things than I am."

Jessa wasn't sure what that even meant, but she trusted Gemma.

She watched Gemma knock on the door and it wasn't long before her curly haired, younger brother opened up the door. Jessa swore that smile was permanently etched on his face.

"Well, what do we owe this great pleasure?" Harry looked over his shoulder at Louis and then back to them. "What's the password?"

"Oi! Shove off ya noob. It's jelly donut… has been since I was seven." Gemma shoved Harry out of the way and laughed.   
Jessa followed close behind her, staying quieter than she normally would.

"Hello sexy ladies!" Louis whistled behind Harry. "You both are looking quite chipper after that bloody long flight."

"I figured you two would be sleeping." Harry added.

Gemma hopped down on the end of their bed and dangled her feet, looking expectantly at Jessa.

"Well do you want to tell them why we are here, or should I?"

Jessa sighed and shook her head as she dumped the contents of her bag onto the bed next to Gemma.

Louis snickered. "I'm guessing those aren't boxes of twinkies."

Harry gasped.   
"Gems are you pregnant?"

Jessa spoke up. "No…these are for me…I uh….well you know the situation with my fia…um Noah."

"Oh god….he got you pregnant? But what about Niall?" Harry said in shock.

Jessa barely let him finish his sentence. "No Harry…. It wouldn't be Noah's baby."

"Then who's is it, Jessa?" Harry said, completely serious.

Louis punched his boyfriend in the arm, rolling his eyes.  
"Pay attention Hazza. Niall put a bun in her oven." 

Harry blinked. "Oh fuck."

Jessa picked up one of the tests off the bed and huffed. "Yep, that's what got me into this situation. Now if you don't mind, I need to use the loo."

Everyone stayed silent as Jessa went into the bathroom with the test.  
She opened the box and did exactly as the directions said. It wasn't as easy as they made it seem.  
Jessa pulled up her pants and sat the test on the counter.

"It says I have to wait three minute" she explained as she walked out of the bathroom.  
"Someone else will have to read the results to me. I don't think I can do it myself."

"That's all you, Gem." Louis proclaimed. "I'm not touching a pee stick."

"You don't have to touch it, ya jackass." Gemma rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, J. I'll do it for you."

Those three minutes seemed like a lifetime, and as Gemma went into the bathroom to read the results, Jessa was for sure she would vomit at any moment now.

Gemma stood in the doorways and chewed her lip.

"It's positive, isn't it." Jessa asked, but already knowing the answer.

Gemma nodded apologetically.

"Maybe it's faulty. Try another." Louis added.

Jessa agreed, but she knew it was pointless.

She tried another, and another. Each came back positive.

She was about six tests in when she decided to just stop.  
"The result isn't going to change, I'm not sure what I'm trying to prove here. I'm out of pee and I can't procrastinate any longer. It's time to tell Niall."  
Jessa sat down on the bed next to Gemma, feeling utterly defeated.   
"Harry… could you call him and tell him to come here?" 

Harry did as Jessa asked, and sent Niall a text.

"He should be right over."

Jessa laid back on the bed and Gemma started to play with her hair.

It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door, and Harry called out for Niall to come in. 

Niall wondered why Harry had told him to come to his room, but as soon as he saw Jessa he didn't care anymore. 

"Hey guys…" Niall said cheerfully. "Whats up?"

His smile slowly faded when he saw the look on everyone's faces.

Jessa finally sat up and climbed off the bed, crossing the room quickly to Niall. She wrapped her arms around him.  
Jessa inhaled his familiar smell deeply and suddenly she felt more at ease.

Niall wrapped Jessa tightly in his arms, but he still felt like something was off.

"Can someone fill me in please?" 

Jessa heard Harry mumble in the background.  
"Maybe we should leave you two to…"

But she cut him off quickly.  
"No! I need everyone here."

She broke her embrace from Niall and looked up at him, tears filling her eyes.

"Umm…I…I ….well…I'm pregnant." She stammered out, her eyes falling to the ground.

Niall blinked a few times, trying to process what was going on.

"I'm going to fucking kill him." Niall growled angrily.

He knew that now she was having Noah's child that their was no hope for him and Jessa. That reality killed him.

Jessa gasped in disbelief.

"No no no. Niall listen to me!"

Niall ignored her begging.

Suddenly Harry stepped in between them and slapped Niall unexpectedly on the face.

"Listen to her, mate!"

That got Niall's attention, and boy was he pissed.

"NIALL! ITS YOURS!" Jessa yelled.

In that moment everything changed.

"You…me….wha?" Niall asked in a shaky voice. 

Jessa took a step back towards Niall and cupped his cheeks.

"You're going to be a dad, Niall."

Without hesitation Niall bent down to capture her lips. He wasn't sure what he felt right now, but he knew it couldn't get much better than this.

The two kept kissing, wrapped up in their own world, completely ignoring the aww's and gagging noises all of their friends were making.

 

Niall flipped off his friends and laughed.

"I always knew you'd be the first one to knock somebody up." Louis said with a snicker.

Niall ignored Louis and smiled at Jessa. "Do ya think we could sneak out for some food and have some alone time? I can get someone to drive us and keep an eye out."

Jessa nodded and glanced around at everyone. "We will see ya later….thanks again guys for being so helpful."

She took Nialls hand and followed him out the door.

 

When they got settled at a table in a small Italian restaurant, Jessa looked over at Niall.  
"Im sorry I've brought you into this mess. Im sure it's not something you wanted."

Niall frowned and reached for her hand across the table. "We can figure this out. I know it won't be easy since Noah has this hold over you. I want this baby and I want you. Yeah, it's all a bit soon and unexpected, but that's okay. The best things tend to happen that way."

It was all Jessa could do not to cry. "You are so amazing. I just…I wish this situation with Noah would just go away. He's going to find out."

Niall pressed a kiss to the top of Jessa's hand when suddenly a huge grin spread across his face.  
"Do you want to continue with the crazy theme of our relationship for just a bit longer? I think I have an idea."

Jessa raised a brow curiously. "Umm…..sure?"

"Marry me." Niall said enthusiastically. "I love you, J. I need you and our baby in my life. Holy shit that's scary to say, but it's the truth. Look, we can have a secret ceremony with just the boys and Gem. Noah won't know what hit him. We can inform management and be one step ahead of him. He may be a good lawyer, but I can hire the absolutely best."

Jessa blinked in shock. She was absolutely speechless for a moment, but then something possibly insane took over her. 

 

"Yes." She grinned. "Yes, I'll marry you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding bells! xoxox

Jessa was quite sure she had went mad as she looked at herself standing in the full length mirror in Harry and Louis' hotel room.

She pinned up pieces of her hair as Gemma retrieved a simple yellow sundress from one of Jessa's bags. 

It was only a mere few hours after Jess had eaten lunch with Niall and decided that they would get married.

Harry had found them a small, secluded chapel near a private beach.

"I can't believe we are doing this." Jessa said with a laugh, slipping on the yellow dress.

"I love weddings." Gemma squealed excitedly."And I especially love being maid of honour." 

"Noah is going to be pissed. Serves him right though." Jessa said as she added the finishing touches to her hair and makeup. "I really think this is going to get him off my back for good."

"I sure hope so. He's considerably outnumbered" Gemma laughed.

Jessa looked around the room, realizing it was far too quiet.  
"Hey where did Harry, Lou and Niall run off to?"

Gemma smirked. "They went to fetch some flowers along with Liam and Zayn. Boy are they in for a shock."

Jessa snickered. 

 

\----------------

"I can't believe you're getting married and having a baby before me." Harry pouted at Niall as they, along with Louis walked down the hallway to Liam's hotel room. 

Louis chuckled and slid an arm around his boyfriend. "Much easier said than done, babe."

"Well, you lot are officially uncles and I'll definitely need all kinds of help. So maybe that'll settle your baby fever, Haz." Niall took a breath and raked a hand through his hair. "Geeezus fuck. What am I gonna do with a kid." 

Louis shrugged and knocked once on Liam's door before letting themselves in.

It took a moment for their eyes to adjust to the scene in front of them and when they did, not one of them could find a word to say.

All they could see were a mess of tangled limbs and sheets.

Finally, Niall cleared his throat.

"Ummm….Liam….I hate to interrupt your time with Sophia, but you gotta get dressed in something nice and come with us. We will explain on the way to get Zayn."

"When did Sophia get here?" Harry asked.

Liam looked like he was going to puke.

"We are terribly sorry to interrupt your sexy time, but we have an urgent matter on our hands." Louis chimed in.

"Umm…well… we don't need to go and get Zayn." Liam said softly and climbed from the bed.

The three lads gasped when they saw who exactly Liam was tangled up in the sheets with.

"ZAYN! I FUCKING KNEW IT!" Harry squealed!  
"See Lou! I told you they were banging!"

"Holy shit guys." Niall laughed.  
"Okay well…good for you. Now get dressed. My baby mama is waiting for me at the end of the aisle."

Zayn and Liam looked at each other confused.  
"WHAT?" They said in unison.

"Oi! Just get dressed. Niall will explain in the car…" Louis said as he snapped his fingers. "Be sure to put on something nice."

The three lads watched in amusement as Zayn and Liam scurried for their clothes.

"Okay." Liam said as he buttoned his shirt and glanced to Zayn who had just finished dressing as well. "Let's go then."

They all hurried out of the hotel room and down to the car that was waiting with Paddy inside.

"Hey! You're in on this too?" Liam asked as he climbed in.  
Paddy shrugged and smirked, not wanting to give anything away.

As the car pulled away, Zayn was the first to speak up.  
"Okay now, ya twat. You cockblocked us, better get to explaining."

Before Niall could even speak, Harry blurted out in excitement. "Niall put a bun in Jessa's oven and now they are getting married."

Louis popped Harry on the back of the head.

"Oi! That wasn't your news to tell babe."

Harry pouted. "I'm sorry. You know how excited babies make me."

"It's alright, Haz." Niall said with a smile. "Yeah mates….you know the drama with her fiancé…well we figured this would be the best way to get her out of it. We thought if we got married then we would have the upper hand, and our lawyers could take over the situation….and…well…I really fucking love her."

Everyone in the car awed all at once and that caused   
Niall's face to turn blood red.  
He was never going to live this down.

"Now. I do believe you two owe us an explanation. How long have you two been bumping uglies and not telling me?"  
Niall asked after he caught his composure.

"I knew you two were together." Harry smirked. "Trust me. Louis and I are the champions of trying to hide our feelings. I've seen the looks you two share."

Louis pecked his boyfriend on the cheek. "Not too long now, my Hazza."

"Well…." Liam began. "It's been going on since Danielle and I had broken up. I mean… officially anyways. I think I've known that I have been in love with Zayn since the moment I met him. So….thats when Sophia came along and offered to help out. We would've told Ya sooner…I just figured you already had a lot on your plate so we didn't want to add to it."

Zayn nodded with a smile and took Liam's hand. "The girls have been great at diverting the fans, for the most part….until we are ready to make it public."

"Ya noobs." Harry popped both Liam and Zayn on the head."Don't keep shit like that from us."

Niall began to bite his nails as they pulled into the chapel by the beach.

The lads surrounded him in a hug and it calmed him a bit.

"Wonder if it's conventional to have four best men?" Niall laughed.

"When have we ever been conventional?" Liam added as they exited the car.

"True that." 

Niall took a breath when he saw Gemma and Jessa had already arrived.

He knew once he seen her that all would be okay.

"I'll go check and see if the ladies are ready." Harry chimed excitedly. "I get to walk her down the aisle. Eek! I'll text you when she is ready. Get Ya arse down to that alter, Irish man."

The rest of them laughed as Harry skipped off.

"Can't imagine what he's going to be like at his own wedding." Niall said as he nudged Louis in the ribs.  
"When are you popping the question again? I saw that ring."

Louis turned pale. "Fucks sake. I'm such a bad liar. Do you think he knows?"

"Woah…." Niall blinked. "I was kidding. Holy shit. You're going to do it? You have a bloody ring already?"

Louis stared at the ground. "Yeah…well our anniversary is in a few days. Four years now. Was planning on scooping him away for a bit while here, doing it then."

Niall, Liam and Zayn grinned wildly. 

"It's about fucking time." Zayn said with a laugh.

The lads made their way down to the beach where a small aisle lit with candles had been set up. Niall stood under the archway filled with flowers while Louis, Zayn and Liam stood at his side.

It wasn't long before Louis' phone began to beep.

"They're ready." Louis whispered and soft music began to play.

Niall thought he was going to die when he realized that it was "Little Things" that had started to play.

When he looked up from the ground, he saw Gemma walking towards him behind the officiator and he smiled, but that was soon forgotten when Jessa came into his view.  
Suddenly, it seemed as if it was only the two of them there.   
Her hair was pinned up in a few places and a few loose curls hung softly around her neck.  
She was absolutely breathtaking.  
The yellow dress shown like the sun, making her skin seem to glow.  
It seemed like ages before Harry had brought Jessa to him, and joined Louis' side.

Niall took her hands and couldn't help but stare into her eyes.

"Hi." Jessa whispered.

And that's all it took. 

Niall knew right in that moment that he would fight for this woman, to the ends of the earth.

They said their "I do's" and kissed deeply. It lasted for so long, they were completely unaware anyone was even around until someone cleared their throat.

Jessa couldn't believe how happy she was as she looked at Niall beside her and all of their friends surrounding them. 

The drama was the furthest thing from their minds.

"The party's just started!" Louis cheered. "We have champagne, also grape juice for preggers, and a pavilion on the beach. What could be better?"

"Jessa!! Throw your bouquet!!" Harry practically squealed with enthusiasm. 

"Alright then! Get ready guys." Jessa smirked. "Get on in there, Gems."

Gemma rolled her eyes and laughed. "Only because I love you.

Jessa made a pretend kiss face at Gemma and proceeded to turn her back to everyone.

She was pretty sure Harry would fight to the death over this bouquet. It was quite cute.

"Any day now, Mrs. Horan. Before Harold has a coronary." Louis laughed.

"Am not!" Harry said in defense.

"Alright my favourite bitches! Ready?!" Jessa held the bouquet in front of her for a moment and then tossed it over her shoulder.

She turned back around quickly to see the scene unfold.

Harry had it, oh…no Gemma got it, then dropped it.

Harry had it again, the dropped it as well.

Everyone was laughing at this point.  
In the end, Zayn somehow had the flowers, and when Liam bent in to kiss Zayn she couldn't help but raise a brow.

"Wait….you two?" Jessa smiled. 

Liam nodded. "Looks like I've got things to look forward to."

"Congrats guys.You two are bloody adorable." Jessa hugged them both and then returned to her husbands side.

Holy fuck. Husband.

Niall pressed a reassuring kiss to her cheek.

"I love you." She whispered to him.

"Love you too, wifey." Niall said with a grin.

"TIME TO DANCE!" Jessa yelled excitedly.

They all spent the reminder of the night dancing and laughing. It couldn't have been more perfect.

Noah was off Jessa's back, for the night at least.

All she wanted to focus on was spending every second possible with her husband.

Unfortunately, it was all too soon before Jessa's phone began to ring.


End file.
